


One day you'll lose it all

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and heartbreak, Dean and Seth still can't get each other out of their system, Dean keep coming back to Seth, Dean loves Seth, Dean wants everything or nothing, Emotions, Feelings, He wants more but not enough that it would hurt his new status, Hurt, M/M, Mention of drunk Sex, Post Shield Break-Up and Seth's heel turn, Seth keep wanting any part of Dean he can get, Seth loves their physical relationship, Snarky Dean, They keep falling into the same web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean is still hurt but can't stop needing Seth. When he is drunk, he finds himself where he shouldn't ever go back to. Set after Seth's Shield Betrayal.





	One day you'll lose it all

Seth smirked as he watched Dean walking with a limp. He had just gotten to the arena and was passing through the corridor when his eyes located Dean. Dean had a bag on his shoulder and he was wearing shades to cover his eyes. It looked like he had just reached the arena as well.  

Seth snickered and it got Dean’s attention, who turned around and found Seth staring at him. A scowl appeared on his face as he removed his shades, eyes glaring a hole into Seth. Seth wasn’t phased with it though, the smirk on his lips only getting wider.

“What asshole?” Dean growled out, eyes challenging Seth.

“Someone had a rough night.” Seth’s tone was teasing, and it only managed to piss Dean further off. “Oh yeah. With an A grade asshole. Had a shitty stroke game and a tiny dick. Want more details?”

Seth only chuckled, finding it utterly amusing as how Dean still tried to act like Seth was a mistake he made on a regular basis.

“The way I had you moaning like a slut and begging for more, I couldn’t tell.” Seth taunted. Dean let out a totally unamused laugh. “Yeah well, I am known for making terrible mistakes. You are on top of that list.”

Seth shook his head as he looked at Dean. “I am such a mistake but you keep coming back to me. Admit it Dean, you simply can’t get over me. Or my dick. No one has, or ever can fuck you better than I do. Its the only reason you can’t stop poking the beast.”

Dean walked up to Seth and got in his face. Eyes heated and lips drawn in a tight line. “Here’s the thing Seth. Its not because I can’t get over your dick. Its because I am an idiot who fell in love with you. And when I am drunk, I forget what a bastard you really are.”

“You weren’t really that drunk now Dean. Come on. If you would stop being so stubborn, maybe we can work something out. I know you think the worst of me, but regardless of what happened, I made a decision that was needed for my career. You cannot fault me for that. We can still be what we used to be. You know no one can take care of you better than me Baby. Its time you let all the anger go. No one has to know anything. Just you and me…Like old times.” Seth’s tone was sincere, eyes gentle as he looked into Dean’s eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t miss Dean. He yearned for those days when Dean didn’t need an excuse to come to him and be loved. When Dean didn’t look at him with eyes that showed nothing but hurt and anger. He missed making love to Dean. Nowadays he only got to touch Dean when Dean was drunk and depressed. He would come to Seth and Seth would fuck him like an animal. Because that is the only way Dean could handle Seth now. Dean’s trust and faith was broken, and Seth wasn’t sorry. 

“Me and you, huh? Would you take my hand and proudly claim me in front of your new ‘family’? Would you be able to fuck me and not hide it from the whole world like I am some kind of a dirty secret?”

Dean’s eyes bore into Seth, and Seth nervously licked at his lips. Not knowing how to respond to that. He wanted Dean back, but he wasn’t willing to risk his new found position and power over anything. He knew there was no way the Authority would allow their golden boy to be linked with a street rat like Dean. Who according to Authority held Seth back along with Roman. Seth heard Dean let out a sad chuckle. He didn’t dare to look up into his eyes.

“What I thought. I maybe an idiot who can’t stop spreading his legs for you Seth, but one day, one day I'll learn I am worth better than that. I would rather let some asshole have me than you. You have left enough scars on me. I won’t give you the satisfaction of putting me down for good.” With those heart breaking words, Dean strolled away. Seth watched him leaving with a look of longing and regret. He tried telling himself that one day, one day he would be over Dean too. He would stop feeling like shit whenever Dean left his side. One day.


End file.
